ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Flicker!/Characters
List of Characters from Flicker! Main Characters * Flicker: A white Matterkit. She is the leader of the group and was originally from the show Raccoo! * Ingrid: A light yellow Matterkit. She wears red bows on her ears and tail. * Aurora: A lavender Matterwolf who is a new character for the show. She loves to howl and singing. She'll be making her appearance on Raccoo soon. * Lolly: A pink Matterkit. She likes everything so pink and is originally a rival of Flicker. * Sapphy: A blue Matterkit. She gets scared sometimes. * Shadow: A black Matterkit. She wears a blue denim jacket and loves to play rock and roll music. In Raccoo!, She is Flicker's rival. Matterlings (Sometimes Used) * Hasha: A light yellowish green Matterkit who has a power generated purple sleeve jacket helicopter backpack. She is the youngest of the Matterlings. * Clyde: A peacock blue Matterkit with a yellow stripe. He likes to swipe things. * Bullseye: A gray Matterkit with a gun like tail. He is tough and loves to fire out ballpit balls. * Jokey: A purple Matterkit with a jester hat. She loves playing tricks. * Zap: A light yellow Matterkit who loves to play video games. He likes to go on the internet to look things up. * Flippy: A white Matterkit with a red and black eye. She uses red and black paint to cover enemies and her design is similar to Harley Quinn. Recurring Characters * Destin: A light green Matterkit. He is smart and wears glasses. * Theo: A brown Matterkit with a white spot on his back. He is Flicker's assistant and friend. * Lanolin: A pastel yellow Matterkit with pink bows. She bears a resemblance to Annie from Little Einsteins but with freckles. She also goes to Mystrica's place. * Jubilee: A grayish pink Matterkit who is Mystrica's great great great (even more greats) granddaughter. She is very sweet and sometimes drink tea. * Quinn: A gray Matterkit with a pink and blue eye. She is shown to be good at jump roping. * Peppy: A red Matterkit who loves eating red peppers. He loves lunchtime along with his other friends. * Carrie: An orange Matterkit who loves eating carrots. She loves lunchtime along with her other friends. * Colleen: A yellow Matterkit who loves corn. She loves lunchtime along with her other friends. * Greasey: A dark yellow Matterkit who loves drinking cooking grease. He loves eating at the food court. Staff of the Club * Mystrica: A lighter grayish white Matterkit who is 2 centuries old. She is wise and has fluffy fur. * Gustov: A * Marie: A gray Matterpoodle from Paris. She is one of the chefs at the food court and also appears on Flicker's World Adventures. She runs the french diner. Main Villains * Mr. Furslayer: A human who wears a brown cape coat, blue jeans and black shoes. He lives with his pet cat Pussyclaw in a mansion. * Pussyclaw: A dark bluish gray cat who hates Matterkits. She lives with her human owner Mr. Furslayer. It is revealed that she and her children resemble Russian Blue Cats. * Kitty Clan: A group of bluish gray kittens who are Pussyclaw's children. Recurring Villains